Circuits of Despair
by AnticPancham
Summary: Freddy and the gang have lived happily at Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. Until a certain sequence of event takes place at the pizzeria that will change how the animatronics act in many unexpected ways. How will Freddy and the rest of the Fazbear crew deal with this new problem?
1. Brothers

It was dark. The only thing that could be heard was a deep voice. Probably that of a big man. There was a quick silence in the room. Then a sudden sound of a system booting up could be heard. A harsh bright light filled the room.

The little robot opened and closed it's eyes trying to see its surroundings. The only thing he could see was blur. A faint voice could be heard. "Freddy can you hear me?"

Puzzled with what was happening this little robot tried to look around squinting his eyes trying to see what was happening. "It seems like I didn't properly update your vision system." The man deactivates the robot. After a few minutes he activates him back up.

"There, that should fix it." The little robot tried once more to look around. He was surprised when he saw another robot next to him smiling and staring at him. Out of shock, the little robot jumps from the table he layed on and ran to the courner of the room.

"Hey, dont worry l'il buddy, I'm not gonna hurt ya." The other robot said. This robot appeared to have a golden color to his exoskeleton, a red bowtie, a black hat, and red bright eyes. He appeared to be some kind of bear. "Sorry for scaring ya." The other robot said while walking towards the little robot.

As the bear kept approaching, the little robot went more into panic. The golden bear reached him. "Hey it's OK l'il buddy, I ain't gonna hurt ya." He said in a calm tone. The little robot calmed a little by the golden bears words. "I'm Golden Freddy."

The little robot, being calmed now, stared at Golden Freddy and started to analyze him. He started to get closer to Golden Freddy. He reached him and started to touch him. He touched his ears, chest, and neck. "Hey that tickles." Golden said while laughing.

The little robot suddenly started laughing to. Surprised that he was able to laugh, he covered his hand with both of his paws. "Well it seems you can laugh." Golden said with a smirk. "So, mind telling me your name buddy?" Golden said with a friendly smile.

"Um... it's... F-Freddy." The little robot said with a hint of happiness in his voice. "Well it's nice to meet ya Freddy." Golden said while patting Freddy's shoulder. The human started to walk in their direction. Freddy quickly noticing, returned to the courner of the room.

"Don't worry Freddy, he won't hurt ya." Golden said while walking towards Freddy. Freddy out of panic hid behind Golden. "Please don't let him hurt me!" Freddy said with a terryfied voice. " Don't worry Freddy, I won't let anybody hurt ya." Golden said while looking at Freddy with a reassuring smile.

"You promise?" Freddy said looking up at him. "Yes, I promise." Golden said while giving Freddy a big hug. Freddy feeling safe, corresponded the hug. "He's warm." Freddy thought to hymself. "This is our mechanic, he built you." Golden said while letting go of Freddy. Golden walked over and patted the mechanic in the back.

"Now come over here, he won't bite." Golden said while giving Freddy a reasurring smile. Freddy slowly started to walk towards the mechanic, until he stopped a few steps near him. "See that wasn't that bad." Golden said while patting Freddy's shoulder. "So Freddy."

Freddy looked at the mechanic. "I just wanna make sure I updated your database correctly." "Can you tell me who you are, what is your job, and where are we?" Freddy quickly started to search through his database. "I'm Freddy Fazbear, my job is to perform for children and make them happy, we are currently located at Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria."

"Well it looks like your database is working correctly as it should be." The mechanic grabbed a tool box and left the room quickly. "Hey Golden Freddy?" Freddy said while looking at Golden. "What is a brother?" Surprised to what Freddy had asked him, he quickly responded. "Why do you ask Freddy?"

"Well according to my database, it seems you are my brother." Freddy said while rechecking his database. "Well a brother is a person that will be there for you in your greatest and darkest days, he will protect you and keep you out of harms ways, he will teach you what's good and bad, and he will make you the greatest person you could possibly be." Golden said. "Waoh Golden Freddy, how do you know all that." Freddy said surprised.

Golden hugged Freddy and whispered in his ear. "Because that what I'll be to you."

* * *

Hey guys! This is my first chapter of a fanfic I've been really wanting to write. Sorry that it was short, the next 3 chapters will be the same length since they are already written.

Don't worry from that point on the chapters will be way more longer. I will make sure of it, since I don't like chapters being so short.

To all of you who might be wondering, yes this fanfic was influenced by the amazing story 'Brothers of Circuits'. Written by the amazing Koili. You should check her stories out, they're really good.

I'll try to make my story different from hers since I want mine to be unique, even if the title is sorta the same. I'm open to suggestions for a new title if any of you have some good ones.

I hope you could leave some reviews to help me out and point out typos if there are any. I will be happy to correct them.


	2. A Brand New Day

It has been a few months since Freddy was activated. The restaurant has been getting a lot of attention due to Freddy being added to the picture. He still is a little shy when he meets new people,but has been improving little by little with Goldens help.

In the stage Golden Freddy is the main Singer while Freddy is either a backup singer or the main guitarist, but he prefers to play the guitar due that singing in front of a crowd makes him really anxious. He would sometimes get scared that he would freeze and leave Golden Freddy performing all by his lonesome. Golden has been helping out on that part to. Golden has been the best support Freddy had ever had.

Freddy and Golden could move freely after they we're done performing. They would talk and play with the kids. Freddy would do this carefully tho since he didn't want to hurt any of the kids. Golden on the other hand, would confidently play with all the kids. He would occasionally look in Freddys direction to see if he was doing alright, which most of the time he wasn't.

Golden would go to him and reassure him that everything was OK. Freddy would then nod at him and tried his best to play with the kids without hurting them, since that was Freddy's top priority. They would do this until the restaurant would close. It would turn to 6pm and the last human would leave the pizzeria.

Then they could freely roam throughout the entire pizzeria. The first place they would go was the kitchen since their fuel tanks would be partially empty at the end of the day. Golden entered the kitchen and told Freddy, "OK, go sit down, I'll bring dinner shortly." Freddy nodded and went to the table where he and Golden would always have diner and waited for his brother to bring diner.

After a few minutes Golden emerged from the hallway holding two boxes of pizza. He sat down near Freddy and gave him a box. "OK l'il brother, eat up!" Freddy gave Golden a big smile and without hesitation opened the box and started eating.

"Golden..." Freddy said with a piece of pizza in his mouth. "What is it l'il buddy?" Golden said putting the pizza he was holding down. "Do you think they will make another animatronic?" Freddy said while lowering his ears and stuffing his mouth with a piece of pizza. Golden took a moment to analyze the question and Freddy's face.

He then responded, "Why are you asking me that Fred?"-"Well, last week I overheard a few staff members speaking about making a new one." He said in a soft tone. Golden tried to think of the best answer to give his little brother. There was a moment of silence between them. Until Golden said, "Don't worry Fred, that just means we are gonna get a new member in our family.""It will be a good thing, you'll see."

Freddy stood up, grabbed his pizza box, and left to throw it out. He walked to the nearest trashcan and threw the pizza box in it. He then started to go back to Golden, but he heard a weird sound coming from somewhere nearby. He followed it until he reached a door labelled 'Basement'.

Freddy wondered if he should tell Golden before going in. He opened the door quietly and slowly. His eyes widened as he saw something interesting. A purple animatronic laying on a table at the bottom of the basement.

* * *

Hey guys! This is chapter 2 of Circuits of Despair. I'm so sorry that it was short. As I said the next 2 chapters will be the same length, but after that they will be longer.

I'm still open to new title names due that I'm still unsure about the title I currently picked out for this story. I can't seem to make a new one.

Remember that by reviewing you can help me out in becoming a better writer, and you could point out any typos if there are some. I'll be happy to correct them as soon as I can.


	3. Bonnie

Days have passed since Freddy saw the purple animatronic in the basement. He was unsure on whether he should tell Golden about it or if he already knew. His performance showed this and Golden caught it really fast. He knew something was troubling Freddy and he needed to know what that was.

He asked Freddy multiple what was troubling him, but Freddy was unsure if he should tell him about what he saw, so he just responded with either silence or a silent grunt. Golden was pretty concerned due that whatever Freddy didn't want to tell him affected his performance. This meant problems for the pizzeria.

Freddy would occasionally play with 3 or less kids before they would go and play with Golden. the staff quickly noticed. They started to check Freddy's system to see if there were any errors. When they saw that nothing was wrong with him, they just let it be and hoped that Freddy would turn around before things got worse.

It was 6pm and the last human had looked up for the day. Golden quickly headed towards Freddy. He spotted him at the table were he and Freddy would eat every day after the restaurant closed. It appeared that Freddy already had 2 boxes of pizza with him. Golden then sat next to him and Freddy gave Golden a smile. "Here" Freddy said while sliding one of the pizza boxes to Golden.

"Thank you" Golden said while patting Freddy's shoulder. They began eating, as always, Freddy was the first one to finish his pizza. He quickly stood up and went to throw the empty pizza box to the trash can. "Well I'm gonna go clean up, see you in a bit." Freddy said about to go through the hallway without making eye contact with Golden.

Being curious about were Freddy was going he quickly said, "I'll come with." With a piece of pizza in his mouth. Freddy quickly locked back at his older brother and let out a sharp, "NO!" Golden was shocked with Freddy's out of ordinary response. Golden immediately sat down. Freddy realizing what happened, quickly added, " I mean, finish your pizza Ok?""I'll be right back."

Freddy quickly left to throw out his empty pizza box. Golden was pretty surprised on how Freddy snaped at him. Freddy never yelled at anyone, expecially at Golden. This made Golden worry more than he already was. He quickly finished the last pizza slice he had. He quickly stood up, grabed his empty pizza box, threw it out, and quickly went to search for Freddy. His first idea of where he could be was the stage due that Freddy would be tired after a long day worths of work.

* * *

To his surprise Freddy was nowhere to be seen. He had searched the main party room, the parts and service room, the bathroom, and the kitchen. Seeing how Golden couldn't find his little brother, he went into panic. The only thing he thought about was finding Freddy and to make sure he was ok.

Golden has been walking through the hallways in panic trying to find his little brother. To his surprise, he saw a door he haven't seen before, it was partially opened. Golden approached the door slowly, trying to make no noise at all. His ears flicked up when he heard a familiar noice coming from inside. He looked a bit inside trying to see what was happening. He was surprised and confused on what he saw.

He saw Freddy and he apperently was helping the mechanic with something. He began to go down the stairs trying to make no noises. He reached the bottom of the stairs and finally said, "Freddy?" Freddy being so shocked jumped up in panic. He quickly turned around and tried to cover what he was helping the mechanic with. "Freddy, what are you doing?" Golden said while tilting his head trying to see what Freddy was trying to cover. "Golden don't look!" Freddy said trying his best to cover what he was helping the mechanic with from his big brother.

"Freddy, is ok, I'm done now, you can let him see." The mechanic said while holding Freddy's shoulder. Freddy nodded and stepped aside. Goldem eagerly steped fowards towards what Freddy was covering. He was as astonished with what he saw. It was another animatronic. It had a purple exoskeleton, with a red bright bowtie, and big fluffy ears. "A bunny?" Golden asked without hesitation.

"Yeah, his name is Bonnie." Freddy added to the conversation. "I saw the mechanic ealier when I left to throw out my pizza box.""I was curious of what he was doing.""He taught me a bunch of other usefull skill in the process." He said with a smile. "Is he ready to be activated yet?" Golden asked the mechanic. "Well, let see." The mechanic said while activating Bonnie up.

The little bunny started to boot up. Freddy and Golden were eagerly waiting to see what was going to happen. The bunny finally awoke. He stood up from his laying position and started to look around. Once he saw Freddy and Golden he quickly searched his database. He stood up and said, "Hey everybody, I'm Bonnie, nice to meet ya!" he said while giving Freddy and Golden a hug.

It seemed as Bonnie was unlike Freddy or Golden. He had the attitude of a teenager. He was really sarcastic and would occasionally make a joke or 2. There weren't that funny tho, but Freddy seemed to like them. He was really a mess since he would act without thinking first, and would eat a lot of food even when he was told to stop.

Golden wasn't that surprised due that Bonnie was like a child. The thing that surprised him was that sometimes Freddy would join Bonnie in his mischiefs, which Golden didn't like that much. But still he loved that there was a new member in the family. Freddy expecially seemed to fancy the new Bonnie a lot. He didn't know why tho. For him it was a new feeling he had felt before, Love, but it was a different kind of love from what he had with Golden. No it was a new type of love, and it was worriyng him.

* * *

Hey guys! This is chapter 3 of Circuits of Dispair. I hope that you have been enjoying my little story so far. I know I am.

I'm still open for suggestions on a new title for this story since I'm unsure if I should keep the title I have right now.

Anyway, please review my work since it will help me out big time as a writer, and point out any typos if there are any.


	4. New Feelings

A few days have passed since Bonnie was firstly activated. Bonnie played Freddy's old guitar since Bonnie didn't have any pre-recorded line for him to be able to sing, so Freddy had to play as a backup singer to Golden.

This means that he would occasionaly freeze when the restaurant was full with people. The kids seemed to be more focused on Bonnie than anything else. Which made Freddy and Golden relieved since the had more time to rest while all the kids wanted to play with Bonnie.

Bonnie would then look at Freddy and Golden when the kids where getting to chaotic and needed help to deal with them. They would both look at each other and laugh due to the situation. Then they would proceed in calming the kids and dividing them between the 3 of them.

With Bonnie added to the group everybody seem to be having a blast. Especially Freddy due to his newly found feeling towards the purple bunny.

* * *

It had turn 6pm and the last human had just finished locking the place up for the day. Bonnie had been given a full tour of the restaurant, so he new his way around. As usual Freddy and Bonnie went to eat at their table, and Golden soon after came with 3 boxes of pizza. He gave one to each.

"Dig in!" Golden said while smiling at both of them. "Thank You!" Freddy and Bonnie said at the same time. The 3 of them started to eat, Bonnie saying a joke or 2. Freddy still found them funny and Golden just chuckled at them. As usual Freddy finished his box first. He stood up.

"Hey Golden, can I talk to you for a sec?" Freddy said with a serious face. "Sure thing buddy" Golden said with a hint of curiosity. He quickly stood up and walked towards Freddy without finishing his diner. "Hey Golden, are you gonna finish that?" Bonnie said with his paws already touching the box.

"Knock yer'self out." Golden said without looking at the purple bunny. Bonnie without hesitation opened up the box and began eating Golden's remaining pizza slices. Freddy and Golden headed into the hallway.

Freddy walked pretty far from Bonnie since he didn't want him to hear the conversation. "So, what do you want to talk about Fred?" Golden said raising an eyebrow and tilting his head a little bit. Freddy waited a few seconds before responding.

"Well, the thing is, I've been having some strange feeling that I've never felt before and I'm pretty unsure on what to do about it..." Freddy said starring at the ground while rubbing his arm. Golden took a moment to analyze Freddy's face for a second and then said, "What kind of feelings are you talking about Freddy?" Golden said while grabbing Freddy's shoulder making him know everything was allright.

"Well, since Bonnie was activated, I've been having some sort of emotions towards him." Freddy said while walking a few distance from Golden. "Towards Bonnie, what do you mean Fred?" Goldens said as he approached Freddy once more.

"I... I.. I think... I might be attracted to him..." Freddy said while his checks we're steaming up. Golden was surprised of what Freddy has told him, since he hasn't heard about a male attracted to another male. "I'm disgusting aren't I?" Freddy said while he started to cry.

Golden quickly to tried to comfort his little brother. He gave him a hug and said to him, "No you're not disgusting, please don't cry." Golden wiped the oil tears that Freddy had on his face. "But..." Freddy was about to talk before Golden interrupted and said, "You're not disgusting Fred, just different.""There's nothing to be ashamed about that."

Freddy looked up and stared at Golden. "Really?" Golden held Freddy closer."Yeah, I promise.""I'll always love you, just the way you are." Golden let go of Freddy for a moment. "Just promise me that no matter what other people say about you, you will never change who you are." Golden said looking at Freddy extremely serious.

* * *

Freddy was unsure on what to say so he simply said, "OK, I promise." Golden now relieved that the situation was settled, he asked Freddy, "So, do you want me to tell Bonnie for ya?" Freddy panicked because of what Golden had asked. "No!" He snapped at Golden. Golden took a step back.

He started to see that Freddy had a problem in loosing his temper, but didn't pay that much attention to it. "I mean, I think it would be best if Bonnie doesn't know about it, if it's OK with you." The little bear quickly responded. "You sure?" Golden said tilting his head slightly. "Yes, I'm sure." Freddy responded calmly.

"We should better get back before Bonnie gets himself into trouble." Golden said with a smirk. Freddy chuckled at Goldens statement since he knew it was likely to happen. They quickly returned to the stage to see that Bonnie had already went to sleep.

Freddy got up on stage and took his position. He took one final look at Bonnie and Golden and said, "Good Night." Golden tipped of his hats and said, "Good night l'il buddy." Freddy went to sleep leaving only Golden awake. Golden spent almost all night trying to figure out why was Freddy loosing his temper so much recently. Until he finally gave up and called it a night.


	5. Despair

It has been about 3 months since Freddy told Golden how he felt towads Bonnie. Freddy has been trying multiple ways to take his mind off of Bonnie, but nothing seemed to be working. He couldn't stop thinking about him.

But duty called. Today the pizzeria was packed with kids, which was a bad thing for Freddy due that he would surely freeze up during the show. Golden knew this, so before the show started he asked Bonnie if he could switch roles with Freddy for the day.

The bunny didn't have any problems with it, since he also knew about how Freddy would freeze. But he asked that Golden would teach him some songs since he didn't have pre-recorded lines like Freddy or Golden did.

Golden taught Bonnie the songs that the kids we're mostly want to hear. Bonnie then grabbed his guitar and gave it Freddy. "Woah, it's been a long since I used this." Freddy said while starring down at it.

"You do know how to play it right?" Bonnie said with a mock tone. "Uh-Uhh of course I know how to play it!" Freddy said while his cheeks started to steam. "Are you embarrassed?!" Bonnie said while laughing loudly. Golden quickly interrupted the conversation.

"OK you two that's enough, shows about to start." Golden said while looking through the curtains. They both nodded and took their places on stage.

* * *

The kids we're surprised that Bonnie was singing backup for Golden and that Freddy was playing Bonnie's guitar, but they didn't think about it that much. Besides some casualties with Bonnie forgetting some lines or Freddy messing up in some keys, they day went on smoothly.

"Good job guys!" Golden said giving them both a hug and a smile. Freddy walked up to Bonnie. "Umm... Here Bonnie." Freddy said while his cheeks we're steaming a little. He gave Bonnie back his guitar. Bonnie relentlessly grabbed the guitar.

Out of the sudden a security camera moved to their direction. Golden quickly headed the camera move and looked towards it. "Has that camera always been there?" He thought to himself. "Golden what's wrong?" Freddy asked as soon as he saw Golden worried face.

Golden quickly stopped looking at the camera and said, "Oh it's nothing, I'm just thinking about something." "Huh, about what?" Bonnie asked while tuning his guitar. Golden didn't know what to say, so he came up with a quick excuse. "Oh, I was just wondering about the new pizza the staff is gonna add to the menu."

There was a moment of silence, until Freddy and Bonnie starred at each other and blasted out in laughter. It surprised Golden that they've been laughing for 5 minutes. "I thought you were thinking of something more serious." Bonnie said while tearing up.

On the other hand Freddy didn't believed Golden little excuse. He knew him to well for him to lie so easily. Golden was worried as well since he knew that Freddy would grow suspicious and his excuse wasn't that believable.

"Anyway, let's go eat." Golden said while walking off the stage. Freddy and Bonnie quickly followed almost tripping one another. As usual Freddy and Bonnie went to their table where they would eat.

Golden came with 2 boxes of pizza for some strange reason. "Huh, Golden, you aren't going to eat?" Freddy said while opening his box. "Nah, I'm not hungry anyways." Golden said while grabbing the back of his head. Golden was really hungry, but he saw this as an opportunity to see why are the security cameras we're acting up.

Freddy got suspicious since Golden was the one who was very hungry out of the 3 of them. Bonnie didn't think about it that much and began eating. "I'll see you guys in a bit Ok." Golden said while waving at them. They both waved back. Golden proceeded into the hallway into the direction of the security office.

Freddy saw where he was going and got curious. "Why is Golden heading towards the security office." Freddy thought to himself. He looked at Bonnie for a sec. Seeing him made him forget about Golden. "Hey Fred." Bonnie said with a slice of pizza in his mouth.

"Um... Umm, Yes Bonnie." Freddy said, his cheeks starting to steam up again. "Are feeling OK?" Bonnie said starring at Freddy's eyes. "Umm what do you mean Bonnie?" Freddy said, his cheeks turning red from heating up. "Well for one, you seemed to heat up every time I talk to you, and then you start acting weird.""Do you want to say something to me?" Bonnie said, looking seriously at Freddy.

Freddy started to panic. "S#it, does he know how I feel about him?" Freddy said moving away from Bonnie. Freddy quickly stood up and ran away. Bonnie confused of his closest friend reaction quickly followed him.

* * *

While Freddy was running out of panic due of what Bonnie had asked him, he didn't noticed where he was going. While looking back to see if Bonnie was following him he trip and apparently fell down the basement stairs. He landed on his chin, making a big clang sound.

Freddy got up and rubed his chin. He started to look around to see where he was. He keep doing this until he saw the most horrifying, unbelievable, and scariest thing he could possibly imagine. Freddy began to tear up. He didn't move due to him being frozen in fear.

Bonnie walked through the hallwayhallway and noticed that the basement door was open for some reason. He peeked inside and saw Freddy in his knees crying. "Freddy, what's wrong?" Bonnie said while walking down the stair. He reached Freddy and sat besides him.

"Freddy it's OK." Bonnie said while grabbing Freddy by the arm. Unfaced by Bonnie's presence, Freddy continued to cry looking at the corner of the room. "Fred?" Bonnie said now in front of Freddy looking him in the eyes.

"Freddy it's OK." Bonnie said grabbing both of Freddy's shoulder. Freddy raised his hand pointing at the corner of the room. "Huh?" Bonnie said looking at where Freddy was pointing. Bonnie's eyes widened as he stared at the thing Freddy has been staring at.

"Golden?"

* * *

Hey guys! Chapter 5 is up and ready to go. Chapter 6 will be uploaded soon.

What do you think happened to Golden? What happened when Golden left to see what was happening in the security office?

Please feel free to review my story. It really helps me as a writer, and if you spot any typos, if there are any, feel free to let me know. I will happily correct them whenever I can.

I also been thinking about the title of the story, and I think I may keep 's been growing on me. But I'm not entirely sure. If you have any suggestion feel free to tell me.


	6. The Inccident

**WARNING:**

This chapter contains content such as:

•Child Murder

•Death

•Violence

And many more, if you do not agree to anything related to this, I advice to skip this chapter and wait for chapter 7.

For all of you who don't mind, enjoy.

* * *

Golden was making his way towards the security office until he heard a noise. It sounded like children, but they were crying. Golden quickly headed towards the sound of crying children. He ended up in the Game Room.

Golden looked around and saw 5 kids crying in the corner. Golden slowly approached the children trying not to scare them. One of the kids noticed Golden coming and informed her friends. They all looked at Golden and backed up.

Golden stopped and said, "Hey, don't worry kids, I ain't gonna hurt ya." He then walked and stop a reasonable distance from them. "What are you guys doing here?" Golden said while dropping to his knees.

One of the children, with black short hair and dark green eyes stepped forward and said, "We were having so much fun and we lost track of time and we got locked up." He said while wiping a few tears from his face.

"What about your parents?" Golden said while trying to calm the children. "We don't have any..." one of the kids in the back said. Golden not knowing what to do with them let of a low sigh. He stood up and said, "OK, I'll be right back I'm gonna go call for help OK?"

The children we're so happy that Golden was going to help them out. They all ran towards Golden and hug him in and said simultaneously, "Thank You!" Golden laughed at the little kids. "I'll be right back OK." Golden said with a smile. The kids nodded and sat down at a table.

* * *

Golden left the room and went again towards the security office once more, but before he could reach it, he got hit in the back of the head with a hammer. Golden collapse in the floor and deactivated.

Golden's attacker grabbed him and dragged him to the security office. He tide him up in a table and closed the doors. Golden activated back up. He was very dizzy due that the hit he got messed up something in his system.

He's vision cleared up a bit and he saw the new nightguard with a bunch of weapons. Golden struggled to get out of the rope, but couldn't get out. "You know those kids you were talking to seemed to like you, it's like they can trust you with their lifes." the man said.

"What do you mean by that?!" Golden said while struggling to break free. The man started laughing. He got close to Golden and whispered in his ear, "What if I said that I'm gonna use you to kill them." Golden eyes widened as he figured out what the man meant.

He went over to the counter and grabbed some tape. He then put some on Golden's mouth. "Don't worry this will only hurt a lot." The man said while grabbing a knife. The man started to open up Golden and take out many wire, circuits, and chip. He did this until the only remaining thing was his endoskeleton. Golden almost dead looked at the man.

The man simply gave him an evil look and took out Golden's endoskeleton.

Now that Golden was only an empty exoskeleton, he grabbed it and put it on as a suit. He grabbed a knife and put it in a 'pocket' that he made in Golden's exoskeleton. He opened the door and grabbed all of Golden's part and went to the basement.

* * *

He then threw them in the ground and left the basement. He went to were the kids were. The kids were happy to see that Golden had returned for them. The man coughed and said trying to imitate Golden's voice, "OK kids, help is coming.""Follow me, I'll take you somewhere safe."

The kids believed him and followed him to the basement. He made sure he was the last one to enter and locked the door behind him. They all walked down the stairs and the man made them line up. "I got a surpise for you guys!" The man said while grabbing the knife in his pocket. "Close you eyes!" the man said, about to reveal the knife.

The kids did as the man instructed, waiting eagerly for their 'surpise'. The man quickly revealed the knife and stabed repeatedly all the children. They didn't have a chance to scream for how quick the man had ended their lives.

The man quietly laughed while watching at the kids corpses. The man took off Golden's exoskeleton trying not to touch the blood of the children. He put it at the corner of the room. In the process he took Golden's part, wires, and chips, etc., and jammed them in it. He then put Golden's endoskeleton in.

The man tried to hide as much evidence from the room and quickly went to the security office to get his stuff and delete the security camera feed. He then rechecked to see if he cleaned every evidence that may lead to him.

He was about to leave until he suddenly saw Freddy falling into the basement. He thought that the bear may blow everything. He was going to enter the basement to take care of him, but simply backed away once he saw Bonnie at the door.

He could handle one animatronic, but 2 were just to much. He waited until the bunny to go down to the basement for him to make his escape.

As the bunny went down the stairs, the man quietly left the building. He never looked back, got into his car and drove away as fast a possible.

* * *

Hey guys! Chapter 6 of Circuits of Despair is now up. And I say that is a good one since it gives some reasoning to what happened after Golden left when he left to the security office.

To all of you wondering if we will ever see Golden again, I'm just gonna say that this isn't his last appearance on the story.

Remember to review my story since you would be helping me out as a writer. Also feel free to point out any typos, if there are any. I will happily correct them whenever I have the chance.

I hope you're all enjoying this story so far. I know I'm enjoying writing it.


	7. A Great Loss

**WARNING:**

The following content may contain:

•Blood

•Death

•Violence?

If you do not agree or dislike anything related to this, please skip this chapter and wait for chapter 8.

To all of you who don't mind, enjoy.

* * *

Bonnie saw Golden in the corner of the room. He didn't see him that well as Freddy did. Bonnie started to walk over to Golden, until he finally saw him clearly. Just as Freddy, Bonnie's eyes widened with fear and despair once he saw the state Golden was in.

Golden's exoskeleton was completely bloody. His eyes were black and lifeless. There were wires and circuits coming out of almost all of Golden's opening. It appeared that he was deactivated and then taken apart with out caring what would happen to him.

Bonnie dropped down to his knees. "No... oh God no, Golden." Bonnie said while crying and looking at the the dead Golden. "How did this happen?!" Bonnie said while looking at Freddy. Freddy was still frozen in place and crying non-stop. Even though Freddy was older than Bonnie, Bonnie seemed to be handling it better.

Bonnie spotted a big puddle of blood in the other corner of the room. He stood up and walked towards it. We saw the kids corpses, one on top of each other. He took a step backward, and became more terrified than he already was.

"H-How did this happen?! " Bonnie said looking back again at Freddy. Freddy was still unfazed with everything that occurred in the room. He just stayed on his knees looking at the deceased Golden. Bonnie quickly went over to Freddy.

"Fred snap out of it!" Bonnie said while getting to his level and slapping him in the face. Freddy snapped out of. He stood up and walked towards Golden. "Fred?" Bonnie said while standing up looking at Freddy. Freddy stopped a few inches.

Freddy just stood there for a moment looking at his dead brother. Freddy's emotions surprising turned around. Instead of despair and sadness, Freddy started to feel rage and revenge. He made a fist before hitting the wall and saying, "It's all my fault! " "If only I went with him when he left, this would've never happen! "

Bonnie walked over to Freddy and grabbed his shoulder. Freddy turned around and glared at Bonnie. Bonnie was shocked since he never saw Freddy this mad before. Freddy's eye had turned a pure black tone and he was growling with rage.

"Everything's gonna be OK Fred. " Bonnie said looking at Freddy trying to not break eye contact. Freddy let out a quite growl. "No!" "Everything's not gonna be OK Bonnie!""It's my fault he's dead!" Freddy snapped at Bonnie looking dead center.

"It's not your fault Freddy!" Bonnie said snapping back at Freddy. "Yes... it... is!" Freddy said while shoving Bonnie. Bonnie hit the floor making a big clang sound. Bonnie looked at Freddy. "Who are you?" Bonnie said standing up.

"I'm Freddy, you know who I am!" Freddy said while glaring at Bonnie. "No you aren't!""The Freddy I know is gentle, kind, caring, and he would never hurt someone!" Bonnie said while looking at Freddy seriously.

"Tch" Freddy said. Freddy walked past Bonnie. He intentionally bumped him and went up the stair. He looked back giving Golden a final look. He then ran from the basement leaving Bonnie all by himself.

"Freddy..." Bonnie said while his ears lowered to his head. He looked at Golden and walked go him. He sat besides him and started crying with his head hidden is Golden's chest.

* * *

Bonnie spent the entire night with Golden. Freddy on the other hand was filled with rage. He couldn't sleep. He would occasionally hit a few walls or tables out of anger, and then would cry about Golden's death. But he tried not to think about it that much.

When the staff opened the restaurant at 7am, they we're shocked to see a few tables broken and some walls have been cracked. They searched the restaurant until they found Bonnie in the basement laying next to Golden.

The staff were horrified when they saw Golden covered in blood and broken apart. They didn't noticed the pile of corpses in the corner until one of the staff members stepped on the puddle of blood coming from the corpses.

Bonnie overheard the staff members saying what were they going to do about the bodies and Golden. They were worried since this could close the restaurant. One of them proposed to hide the corpses, while the other suggested that they should burn them.

They agreed that they would burn 3 of them since if they burned all of them it would not end up well. They had other plans for the other 2. One of the staff members deactivated Bonnie. They stared to look for Freddy since they already had Bonnie.

They found him back stage due that he was breaking some of the equipment. They had a problem deactivating him since Freddy was angry and put out a fight. They finally deactivate him, but 2 staff members got injured.

The staff took Freddy and Bonnie to the Parts and Service room along with the two corpses they didn't burn. They thought that the best chance they had to hide the two bodies was to put them inside of Bonnie and Freddy. It was difficult due that they had to brake some of the kids bones so that they could fit inside of them.

They did the best they could. They stuffed them inside of the two animatronics, they cleaned all the blood that was coming out of Freddy and Bonnie's eyes, mouths, knees, and elbows. They later cleaned up the basement until the smell of blood and death that was in the room. They put Bonnie and Freddy in their positions on stage and put them on auto-activate since they didn't want to do it manually. They acted as if anything had never happened. The show was about to start.

* * *

Hey guys! How was chapter 7 of Circuits of Despair!? The story is now getting interesting! Just for all that might be wondering, the story kinda falls in with Scott's story but with a few twists and there.

For example the whole dilemma with Freddy and his feelings towards Bonnie; which came out of nowhere to be honest. I didn't plan for it to happen, it just did.

Please review my story since it will help me out a lot as a writer. Also, feel free to spot any typos that I may not seen yet. I'll happily correct them.

Also I've decided to keep the title Circuits of Despair since it's really grown on me and I kinda like it now. Any way chapter 8 may be uploaded soon or tomorrow. It just depends on time.


	8. A Missing Member

**WARNING:**

The following content may contain some of the following:

Blood

Talks about death

If you dislike or disagree with any of this, I suggest you skip this chapter and wait for chapter 9 to come out.

To all of you who don't mind, please enjoy.

* * *

Freddy was the first one to reactivate. He looked around enraged since the last thing he remembered was the staff members struggling to deactivate him. He felt weird, since he found it difficult to move around his arms and legs. He felt like if they were something inside of him.

He inspected his openings in his exoskeleton and seeing what was inside him he jumped back in panic and fell to the ground. He backed up to the corner terrified seeing that there was a dead kid inside of him. He knew that it was one of the kids that Bonnie and him saw when they found Golden. He wondered if they did the same to Bonnie.

He stood up and walked towards Bonnie. He inspected Bonnie's openings in his exoskeleton and noticed that there was also a kid inside of him, but it was smaller than the one Freddy had. Freddy not knowing what to do, went to the basement, but it was difficult since his arms and legs would stop working at some moments.

Freddy was at the top of the stairs of the basement. He started to go down, but his right leg stopped working and he missed the step and fell down. He fell down and hit arm on the ground. It came loose a little bit, but Freddy didn't think about it. He didn't see Golden anymore. The basement looked like if nothing had ever happened.

Freddy went to a panic since Golden was nowhere to be seen. He left the basement in search of his golden brother. He would occasionally fall down due that his legs would stop working. Enraged that he couldn't find his brother Freddy broke one of the tables in the main party room. Bonnie activated and saw Freddy breaking a table.

He was about to get off the stage, but his legs stopped working and he fell. He hit the ground making a big clang sound. Hearing the sound, Freddy looked towards Bonnie's direction. Seeing Bonnie on the ground he ran towards him to see if he was OK. "Bonnie are you OK?" Freddy said helping Bonnie get up. "Fr-Freddy, I feel like theres something inside me." Bonnie said while looking at Freddy in fear.

Freddy was unsure if he should tell Bonnie what inside him. Out of the sudden, blood began to come out Freddy's eyes. "Freddy, is that blood?" Bonnie said pointing at the blood coming from Freddy's eyes. Freddy quickly wiped the blood from his face. "Freddy what did they do to us?" Bonnie said inspecting himself. Freddy didn't answer Bonnie. He just stood there looking at the ground.

Bonnie looked at Freddy. "Freddy, what did they do to us!" Bonnie said while grabbing Freddy's shoulders. Freddy still was quite, looking at the ground making a fist. "Fred..." Bonnie couldn't finish his statement since Freddy finally screamed, "They shoved those dead kids inside of us!" He said while hitting the stage with all his rage.

"What?" Bonnie said while taking a few steps back. Freddy finally relaxed and looked at Bonnie, his eyes being a pure black color. "They shoved those dead kids we found in the basement inside of us." Freddy repeated himself, his face being emotionless and dark. Bonnie finally saw the kid that was inside him and fell down. He was terrified now that he knew what was inside him.

"Wheres Golden?" Bonnie said looking back up at Freddy. "He's gone Bonnie." Freddy said still looking emotionless. "He... He's gone?""Oh God no." Bonnie said covering his mouth with both hand and starting to cry. "What are we going to do?" Bonnie said looking at Freddy. "What we were programmed to do." Freddy said while getting up the stage.

"Fred?" Bonnie said while looking at Freddy curiosly. Freddy grabed his mic that was on the floor, and took his position on stage. Bonnie not knowing what to do in this situation did the same. They waited until the restaurant opened, not saying a word to each other.

* * *

The kids didn't approach Bonnie and Freddy liked they used to since they smelled weird. The kids were majorly affraid of Freddy due that his eyes were pure black. They only went close to Bonnie since Bonnie was trying his best to keep calm and look friendly. Freddy never left the stage and kept singing until the show ended. The staff member smelled the dead bodies within Bonnie and Freddy. So worried that people may get suspicious, they deactivated them again and send them up for a clean up.

They took out the kids from Bonnie and Freddy, but they left parts of the kids body part, since they wouldn't come out. They put Bonnie and Freddy back on stage in their position and again put them at auto-reactivate. They left for the day quickly.

Freddy again was the first one to activate once again. He noticed that he could move more easily than he could a few moments ago, but his legs and arms would still stop working. Freddy saw that Bonnie was still deactivated, so he went to the only place he liked being at. Freddy climbed up the stairs that headed to the roof of the restaurant.

Freddy would occsioanlly come here when he felt bad, or needed some time to be alone. He sat down, his back against the wall and stared at the sky.

Bonnie activated back up. He also noticed that he could move easily than he did a few moments ago. He looked around trying to find Freddy, but he was nowhere to be found.

He walked around the restaurant trying to find Freddy. He saw that the roof door was open, so he decided to investigate. He climbed up the stairs and saw Freddy up against a wall, on the ground, looking up at the sky. He started walking to him. Freddy heard Bonnie comming to him, but didn't pay attention to it. Bonnie sat down next to him and looked at his eyes.

He saw that his eyes were now the bright blue tone they've always been, and to his surprise he was also crying. "It's because of me we'll never see Golden again." Freddy said still crying looking at the sky. Bonnie huged him putting his face against Freddy's chest. "It's not your fault Freddy, we'll see him again." Bonnie said looking up at him.

Freddy was surprised at Bonnie's forgiveness. He still thought he didn't deserve it. He couldn't help but to accept his hig. He hugged him back, keeping him close to him. Bonnie and Freddy sat there together huggin each other the whole entire night.

* * *

Hey guys! This is chapter 8 of Circuits of Despair. Where was Golden gone to. What will Freddy and Bonnie do now that they don't have Golden with them.

Please review my story, since you would be helping me out a lot as a writer. Also feel free to spot any typos that I have missed. I'll be happy to correct them.

Chapter 9 and 10 may be uploaded soon, it all just depends on time since I've uploaded chapter 8 from school. But still I'll try my best to get them out today.


	9. Chica

Bonnie and Freddy were still holding on to each other. They were so distracted being together that they didn't notice that it was morning already. Bonnie was the first one to wake up, since he heard the front doors unlocking. He quickly stood up and rubbed his face from exhaustion.

"Freddy wake up, it's morning already!" Bonnie said shaking Freddy vigorously. Freddy woke up, but he didn't heard what Bonnie was saying since he was sleepy. Bonnie had no choice but to grab Freddy and drag him downstairs. But he closed the door before going downstairs since the staff would get suspicious.

To their surprise the staff hasn't enter the building since they apparently went back to their cars to get some materials. Bonnie and Freddy quickly got on stage and pretended to be 'asleep'. Freddy was very convincing since he was sleepy already. The staff came in with a whole bunch of materials and went to the Parts and Service room.

Bonnie was curious to what the staff members were doing since a few moments later, strange noises Bonnie has never heard before came from the room. Freddy on the other hand knew what those noises were since those were the same noises he heard when he was helping the mechanic build Bonnie.

The first thing that came into his minds was if they were building another animatronic, but Freddy tried not to think about it since he lost Golden just a few days ago. He just left the stage towards the kitchen. Bonnie was to curious about the strange noises. He went to the Parts and Service door and peeked a little. He was surprise when he saw the staff members carrying around golden animatronic parts.

The first thing that came to Bonnie's mind was that they were rebuilding Golden, so he quickly went to give Freddy the good news. He saw Freddy sitting at the table they and Golden would use to sit to eat diner. Freddy was secretly crying while eating a slice of pizza. He quickly wiped his tears when he saw Bonnie coming towards him. He was so quick Bonnie didn't notice.

"Hey Freddy, their rebuilding Golden!" Bonnie said pointing at the Parts and Service room. "What?" Freddy questioned dropping the slice of pizza he was holding. "What do you mean their rebuilding Golden Bonnie?" Freddy said while standing up. "I peeked inside the Parts and Service room and they were carrying golden parts!" Bonnie said grinning at Freddy.

"Bonnie, just because they have golden parts doesn't mean they are rebuilding Golden." Freddy said losing all enthusiam. "They have to be reuilding him, what other explanation would there be?" Bonnie said putting his paw on the table. Freddy didn't want to say anything since it would make Bonnie feel worse than he already did.

"I don't know..." Freddy said looking down at his pizza box. Bonnie stopped to look at Freddy. He noticed that his eyes were fading into black. "Freddy!" Bonnie shouted while grabbing Freddy's shoulders. Freddys eyes faded back to his normal blue tone.

Freddy stood up and walked away. Concerned about Freddy's recent behaviour he followed him. Freddy stopped when the mechanic shouted out his name. Freddy turned to the mechanic and saw that the Parts and Service door was opened. The mechanic told Freddy and Bonnie to come in since he wanted to show them something.

Bonnie eagerly ran into the room while Freddy catiously walked into the room. The saw that there was a sheet on top of something that appeared to be another animatronic. Bonnie thought that it was Golden, but Freddy knew it wasn't him since it was shorter than Golden. The mechanic walked up to it and removed the sheet from the animatronic.

Freddy was not surprise when he saw that the animatronic under the sheets was not Golden. Bonnie was shocked and a little bit surprise. "This is Chica, shes gonna be your new partner." The mechanic said while activating her up. Bonnie was happy that they had a new member, but Freddy was mostly mad and angry that they replaced Golden with another animatronic.

Chica booted up and stood up from the table. "Hello everyone!""I'm Chican, let's all eat!" Chica said walking towards Bonnie. "Hi what's your name?!" Chica said while hugging Bonnie. "I'm Bonnie" Bonnie said while steaming up a little.

"Nice to meet you Bonnie!" Chica said while letting go of Bonnie. She saw Freddy crossing his arms looking at her. She smiled at him and walked towards him. She was about to hug him, but she saw that one of Freddy's eyes was fading into black.

"What's your name?" Chica asked while extending her wing. "I'm Freddy." Freddy said while shaking Chica's wing. She stepped back and went towards Bonnie. Freddy left to room immediately and went towards the stage.

"Bonnie, why does Freddy dislike me?" Chica whispered to Bonnie. "He doesn't dislike you, it's that, well, it's complicated." Bonnie said while going out of the room. The staff left the restaurant to let Chica get used to the place. Being a weekend the resrurant was closed for today.

As soon as the staff members left, Bonnie heard something being broken apart. He headed towards the stage and saw Freddy breaking a stereo. Chica was petrified in fear when she saw Freddy in full on rage. "Freddy!!" Bonnie screamed while getting up on stage.

Freddy then looked in rage towards Bonnie. His eyes were fully black. Freddy realizing what he was doing, he fell down to his knees. His eyes turning blue. "Fred?" Bonnie asked while getting near Freddy. "Don't get near me Bonnie, I'm to dangerous." Freddy said while standing up.

"You're not dangerous Fred?" Bonnie said about to grab Freddy's shoulder. Freddy quickly ran to the roof before Bonnie could touch him. "Freddy!!" Bonnie said while watching Freddy run to the roof. Noticing that he was crying as well.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Chica asked looking at Bonnie. "Yeah, just give him some time." Bonnie said while touching his chest. Freddy locked the roof door and sat down against a wall. He started crying looking at sky, one of his eyes flickering from blue to black.

"It's all my fault."

Hey guys!!! I finally finished chapter 9 of this beautiful story. XD. Anyway chapter 10 may be uploaded later today.

This story is going wild if I say so myself. I'm planning a few things that will be pretty surprising.

Please review my story since you would be helping me as a writer and feel free to spot any typos I might have missed. I'll happily correct them.


	10. Broken Down

Freddy staid on the roof the entire night. He went from crying and raging the whole entire night. This went on to the point where he broke down. Something weird happened. Freddy finally unlocked the roof door and went downstairs.

Bonnie was at the bottom of the stairs against a wall asleep, but woke up when Freddy slammed the roof door shut. He stood up and looked up the stairs. He was about to talk, but noticed that Freddy was acting weird.

He was walking odd, but the thing that scared him the most was that Freddy's left eye was blue and his right eye was black. "Freddy, you all right?" Bonnie asked stopping Freddy. "Yes Bonnie." Freddy said lifeless and emotionless.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked once again. "Yes Bonnie!" Freddy snapped at Bonnie his one blue eye turning black. After he calmed down his black eye turned blue again. He stepped back and shaked his head and walked off. Bonnie was to shocked at how Freddy was reacting.

Bonnie followed Freddy. Freddy had took his position on stage holding his mic. Chica came in and was now afraid of Freddy due to his black and blue eyes. "Is Freddy OK?" Chica whispered at Bonnie. "I don't even know anymore." Bonnie said starring at Freddy.

"We should better get on stage before the staff gets here." Bonnie said while getting up on stage. Bonnie had taken his guitar and took his place. Chica not knowing where to stand, she stood in a place that made Freddy furious. Freddy noticed that Chica had taken Golden's spot.

His blue eye started flickering turning black. Freddy was getting really mad. Bonnie noticed and he knew what was the cause. "Chica I should probably stand where you are if you don't mind." Bonnie said with a preoccupied face.

Chica nodded and switched places with Bonnie. Bonnie looked at Freddy to see if he was calming down. It relieved him to see that Freddy's eye had stop flickering and was now blue again. Bonnie now knew that Freddy's eye would turn black whenever he felt rage, revenge, or anything related to that.

The kids we're very happy with Chica being added to the group. The seemed to have forgotten Golden completely. Which made Freddy extremely angry. Bonnie tried his best to keep the brown bear calm. Which he did by distracting Freddy with small talk or sometime playing the wrong note which got Freddy's attention.

There was one moment where Freddy almost snapped. One of the kids was telling another how better Chica was than Golden. Freddy's blue eye had turned black and he was inraged. He was so mad he broke his mic. Bonnie quickly told the audience that there was a going to be a momentary stop.

The curtains closed leaving the animatronics behind it. Freddy calmed down a little and his left black eye turned blue again. Freddy grabbed a back up mic from an equipment box in the back of the stage. He didn't say a word and took his place back on stage.

Bonnie and Chica stared at each other looking worried for their friend. "Bonnie, what's wrong with Freddy's eyes?" Chica whispered to Bonnie looking at Freddy. "Just don't make him mad, OK." Bonnie whispered back at Chica. Chica nodded and took her place. Bonnie did the same.

"Hey Freddy?" Bonnie said while looking at Freddy. "Yes Bonnie?" Freddy said, not wanting to look at Bonnie. "Can I talk to you after where done for the day?" Bonnie asked looking at his guitar. "Sure." Freddy said looking at his mic.

The show continued as scheduled and Bonnie still tried to keep Freddy calm. The show ended and at 6pm the last staff member left the building.

Freddy made his way towards the kitchen forgetting what he talked about with Bonnie. Bonnie soon followed after making sure Chica was OK since it was here first time performing. Bonnie went to find Freddy and saw him seating at the table they always eat resting on one of his paws.

Bonnie sat down beside Freddy staring at him. He was about to start talking but got interrupted. "Hey guys!!""What are you doing?" Chica said while seating down in Golden's seat. Freddy started to get mad. "Umm Chica, can you give us a moment?" Bonnie said.

"Oh, sure." Chica said, looking a little down. Soon after she left Bonnie looked at Freddy. "Freddy what's wrong?""You've been acting strange recently." Bonnie said putting a paw on Freddy's shoulder. Freddy flinched at the contact and then relaxed. "Well Bonnie, if you haven't noticed, my right eye is black." Freddy said sarcastically .

"Yeah, I noticed.""What happened in the roof?" Bonnie asked looking worried. "Well Bonnie, I simply broke down.""I'm no longer the same Freddy you used to know.""If I were you, I would get as far from me as possible." Freddy said looking at the basement door.

Bonnie was sad since he wanted to know how Freddy felt before they found Golden. "Freddy you aren't dangerous." Bonnie said making Freddy face him. "Bonnie, I would never hurt you and I still did." Freddy said looking away from Bonnie, staring to cry. "I miss Golden so much..." Freddy said.

Bonnie quickly went and hugged Freddy. "Everything will be alright Freddy, I miss him to." Bonnie said not letting go of Freddy. Suddenly Freddy's black eye turned to his normal blue color. Freddy couldn't help but to hug his best friend. They hugged for a couple of minutes before letting go and going to sleep.

They all said their good nights and went to sleep, but before Freddy could go to sleep. His right eye faded to black once again.

Hey guys!!! As I promised, chapter 10 is uploaded and ready to be read, I'm very happy on how this turned out. I have so many ideas for up coming chapters, I can't wait.

Please review my story, since you would be helping me out a lot as a writer, and feel free to spot any typos I may have missed. I will happily correct them.


	11. Permanent Solution

It was morning already and Freddy was the first one to wake up. He rubbed his face trying to wake up while standing up. He looked around and saw Bonnie snuggling with Chica in the other side of the stage. Which made Freddy really jealous. He tried to not stare at them since he knew his left eye would turn black.

He just let them be and went towards the kitchen. Bonnie was pretending to be awake. He saw how Freddy reacted to him being with Chica, it kinda excited him. He stood up, leaving Chica alone, sleeping on stage. He walked into the kitchen and saw that Freddy had already left to their table. He went to their table and saw Freddy resting on one of his paws looking at the basement door.

Bonnie looking concerned, shouted, "Hey Freddy." Freddy quickly jumped back from his seat, falling to the ground. He hit his head really hard. He stood up and shouted, "Bonnie don't do that!" Freddy said while rubbing his head. Bonnie was surprised seeing that Freddy's right eye had turned black again. "What are you staring at?" Freddy said while grabbing the chair from the ground.

"Fred, your eye, its... its black again." Bonnie said pointing at Freddy's right eye. "Yeah, I noticed.""I'm guessing this is permanent or something like that." Freddy said while sitting down in the chair he fell on. "Permanent?" Bonnie asked looking at Freddy's right eye.

"So, Freddy, umm" Bonnie said while playing around with his fingers. "Yes" Freddy said while smiling at Bonnie. "Remember before you fell into the basement, why did you run away from my question?" Bonnie said looking seriously at Freddy. Freddy confused to what Bonnie was talking about, he responded, "What question Bonnie? Bonnie still playing with his fingers said, "Well, back then you always acted weird when I talked to you, and you would occasionally heat up, why was that?"

"Well Bonnie, I don't even remember now.""When I broke down, my emotions got mixed up, and now I don't even know what I enjoy doing or being with." Freddy said with full honesty. Bonnie kinda looked upset with Freddy's response. "So, I'm literally not the same Freddy I used to be, but I already told you that." Freddy added to the conversation.

Bonnie was looking a little upsert that he was standing aside a completely different Freddy from the one he used to know. He was tearing up a little. "Bonnie are you OK?" Freddy asked getting up from his seat. Bonnie took a step back. "Bonnie?" Freddy said now besides him looking at Bonnie's eyes. "Oh yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it." Bonnie said wipping his pretears from his eyes making it look like it there was something in his eyes.

"Sorry for troubling you Fred." Bonnie said while going back to the stage with Chica. Freddy was entirely confused with what just happened and decided not to think about it and continued eating the remaining slices of pizza that was in his pizza box.

Bonnie went back to the stage looking a little bit sad to what Freddy had told him. Chica had already woken up and saw her bunny friend looking a little sad. The first thing she did was to make sure he was ok. "Hey Bonnie, are you ok?" Chica asked hugging Bonnie tightly. "Yeah, I'm OK Chica." Bonnie said letting go of Chica.

* * *

Freddy walked into the room, his black eye surprising Chica. "Hey, Bonnie, didn't Freddy's black eye turned blue again, why is it black." Chica whispered to Bonnie. "I don't know, he said that it's was permanent, but it worries me." Bonnie whispered back at Chica.

They were concerned for Freddy, but Bonnie had come up with an idea about Freddy's emotion dilemma. He saw whenever Freddy felt anger, rage, or revenge his left blue eye would turn black and when he felt happiness, safety, or relieved, his right black eye would turn blue.

This confused Bonnie at first but he figured it out soon enough. He knew that the only way to get the old Freddy was to make him feel happy and to never get him angry. Which would be a difficult task since Freddy would now easily get mad. But Bonnie would try his best to get his old friend back.

Freddy got up on stage, grabbed his mic and gestured to Bonnie and Chica to get up on stage quickly since the staff would be arriving soon. They nodded at him and quickly got on stage getting into their positions.

They all stood still when they heard the front door unlocking. They we're surprise to see construction people instead of the usually staff members. They, seemed to be carrying many building material like wood and few pieces of metals and screws.

Bonnie anand Chica were curious to what was about to happen, but Freddy was suspicious about it. They started to put the material in a corner of the main party room, next to the stage. They started making what it seemed to be a platform.

After they made sure they platform was safe and well build they started putting a curtain that surrounded the platform below, then they finally finished it by adding a sign labeled 'Pirates Cove'. They finshed in a surprising short amount of time.

* * *

The construction crew left leaving the animatronics all alone. Bonnie and Chica quickly ran to the newly added attraction without hesitation. Freddy just stood in his position looking at it from a distance.

"Pirates Cove?" Bonnie said looking back at Freddy. "What's a pirate?" Chica said looking at Bonnie. Freddy, sighed and rubbed his face. "A pirate is a person who likes stealing or attacking ships out at sea." Freddy said not wanting to look at Bonnie and Chica.

Chica gasps, "They're going to bring a pirate here?!" Chica said looking a little bit scared. "No, they will most likely make a pirate animatronic." Bonnie surprisingly said. Freddy thought that this was a bad idea since he didn't like it when they made Chica. He didn't want another Golden 'replacement' running around the pizzeria.

"What kind of animal do you think it will be?" Chica asked loudly. "Maybe it will be a villainous kind of animal." Bonnie said. "Yeah, it may be a shark, a wolf, a bear..." Chica stopped at that when Freddy growled. Freddy knew his left eye would turn black, so he quickly left the room.

"Chica, you just called Freddy a villain!" Bonnie shouted at Chica. "I didn't mean to!" Chica quickly responded. Bonnie quickly went to see how Freddy was doing.

Freddy after left the room, he spotted a poster that was made when he was made. It was him and Golden in front of the pizzeria. This made Freddy calm and reminded him of all the good times he had with Golden.

Bonnie spotted Freddy and cautiously approached him. "Freddy are you OK?" Bonnie said a stopping a few inches from Freddy. "Yeah, I'm alright." Freddy, said calmly. Bonnie was surprised that Freddy wasn't mad because of Chica.

Freddy turned around. Bonnie was very happy since Freddy's black eye was blue. It appeared he was happy instead of mad. Bonnie noticed Freddy was holding something. "Huh, what's that Fred?" Bonnie said pointing at what Freddy was holding.

"Oh, it's an old poster of me and Golden when I started working here." Freddy said while showing Bonnie the poster. "You aren't mad?" Bonnie slowly asked. "No, why would I?" Freddy said looking at the poster.

Bonnie saw this as a chance to get back the old Freddy. He knew that Freddy broke down due to the lost of that one person who supported him, that one person who cared about him, the person that was with him when he was made.

Golden

* * *

Hey guys! Chapter 11 of Circuits of Despair is up and longer! I enjoyed making a longer chapter since it gives me more creative drive to add more stuff in here.

I hope that this story isn't like Koili's story. I've been trying to male it very different like Freddy's feelings towards Bonnie, Freddy's new "permanent" eye situation, or Bonnie being more clever. I'm really trying my best to create a brand new story/experience for you guys.

As always, please review my story since you would be helping me a lot as a writer, and feel free to spot any typos I may have missed. I will happily correct them.


	12. Foxy

Now that Bonnie knew the reason why Freddy broke down and what was the key to getting old Freddy back, he went on a search to find Golden. He would try to repair him, to see if that would fix Freddy. But he couldn't find Golden anywhere.

It was like he vanished into thin air without a trace. He kept searching until he finally went down to the basement, but he wasn't there either. He stopped searching when it was about time to start the show. Freddy had been calling him to get up on stage before the staff members got in.

Bonnie quickly got up on stage and took his normal position. The staff came in, but the closed the restaurant for the day since they were carrying materials, just as they did when they were about to make Chica. Freddy was very worried, since he knew what was about to happen. Bonnie also knew what it meant, but he was happy and excited to see what animatronic were they going to make.

The staff went into the Parts and Service room to begin making the brand new animatronic. Once Bonnie and Chica saw that the staff got into the room the quickly got off the stage and ran to hear what noises where coming from inside. Bonnie heard the same sounds he heard when they were making Chica, which made him very excited. Chica was just confused since she's never heard these sounds before.

Freddy was not amused. You could see that his left eye was flickering into black. Bonnie noticed and went to calm him down. "Fred, are you alright?" Bonnie said getting up on stage. "Yes, why you ask Bonnie?" Freddy said growling towards the Parts and Service room. "Well, your eye seems to be flickering a little bit." Bonnie slowly said trying not to get Freddy upset.

Freddy's left eye stop flickering once he noticed his eye flickering. "Freddy, why are you mad?" Bonnie said grabbing Freddy's shoulder. Freddy went silent for a moment. "I don't want to talk about it." Freddy said while quietly growling. Bonnie looked confused since Freddy was honest most of the time, he didn't keep secrets that much. But he respected his friends response and went with Chica.

Freddy sighed and went to the roof. Bonnie noticed when Freddy shut the roof door shut. He didn't like it, since it was dangerous for him to be up there when there were humans around. He started climbing the stairs and opened the roof door slowly. He saw Freddy seating down against a wall looking at the poster of him and Golden he found.

Bonnie smiled that Freddy had a way to calmimg himself down. Just as long Freddy had that poster he could be calm and not hurt anybody. Bonnie closed the roof door slowly so that Freddy wouldn't notice. After a couple of hours Freddy came back down. His right eye being black still. Bonnie sighed since he knew that black eye of Freddys would cause problems.

* * *

Freddy just went directly to the stage and took his position. Bonnie and Chica did the same when they heard that the staff was done building the new animatronic. The staff came out with the new animatronic, but it was covered with a sheet. They rolled it over to Pirates Cove and put him into auto-activate and left for the day. Bonnie and Chica ran to the Pirates Cove to see what kind of animal the new animatronic was.

Bonnie was the first one to look through. He saw a fox. It had a hook were its right paw was supposed to be, it had an eyepatch which covered his right eye, and it had clothes, which was surprising since none of the other animatronics had clothes. "Hey Freddy, it's a fox!" Bonnie shouted while still looking at the new animatronic. "A fox?" Freddy thought to himself.

Freddy dropped off the stage and went to the Pirates Cove. He surprised Bonnie and Chica when Freddy went in, something they didn't dare to do. Once Freddy got a good look at it, it suddenly activated. The pirate fox looked around. It took a moment for it to see it's surrounding until it got a sight at Freddy. It started to look it's database for any information on the brown bear.

"Yar, good evening lad, me name be Foxy.""What might ye name be?" Foxy said in an impressive pirate accent. Freddy laughed at Foxy's accent. "My name is Freddy.""Welcome to our crew!" Freddy said while still laughing. Bonnie was surprised since this was the first time Freddy had laughed in a long time, but the new pirate fox seemed to keep him calm.

Foxy was happy of how Freddy had welcomed him to group. Chica on the other hand was mad and jealous since Freddy didn't welcome her to the group as he did to Foxy. "Chica, what's wrong?" Bonnie said looking concerned at Chica. "Why didn't Freddy welcomed me as he did with Foxy!?" Chica said with all honesty. Bonnie took a step back trying to come up with an answer.

"Well Chica, Freddy was not amused of the idea of another animatronic roaming around the pizzeria." Bonnie said rubbing the back of his head. Chica seemed to calm a little by that, but she looked sad now. Freddy and Foxy got out of the Pirates Cove. "Guys, Id like to present you to someone, this is Foxy" Freddy said while chuckling a little. "Yar there maties, it's nice to make ye acquaintance." Foxy said in his pirate accent. Bonnie laughed since he found it funny. Chica chuckled but it didn't cover her sad face.

Foxy was the first one to notice. "Arr ye be alright las?" Foxy asked while putting his paw on her shoulder. "Oh yes I'm fine, nice to meet you!" Chica said while giving Foxy a welcoming hug. Bonnie looked at Freddy, his right eye was blue, and didn't turn black like it used to. He saw that Freddy was starring at Foxy, this also made Bonnie angry. Bonnie had been trying his best to always keep Freddy calm. To make his black eye revert back to his original blue color, but nothing seemed to work.

He was so angry that all those times he tried to get old Freddy back, didn't work, and the thing that made Freddy calm was Foxy. He didn't know why but this also made him jealous towards the fox. Why was Freddy happy with the fox? Why did the fox calm him? Was Bonnie not good enough? Bonnie was upset, and for the first time he stormed of to the roof.

Freddy concerned about his closest friend followed him. "Foxy and Chica, stay here, I'll be right back." Freddy said about to leave the room. They both nodded. Freddy opened the roof door to see Bonnie in a corner crying. He sat down besides him. "Bonnie, all you alright?" Freddy said about to touch Bonnie. Bonnie avoided contact with Freddy. Freddy tried once more, but Bonnie just kept avoiding him.

"Bonnie whats wrong?" Freddy said trying once more to touch Bonnie. "Just leave me alone Fred." Bonnie said not looking at Freddy. "Bonnie, please talk to me." Freddy said trying to look at Bonnie's face. "Can't you just..." Bonnie said before stopping and looking at Freddy's eyes. He kept staring at Freddy's eye for a moment. "What?" Freddy said looking confused. "You're eye." Bonnie said pointing at Freddy's right eye.

It wasn't black, instead, it was a bright blue. "Oh, yeah, I don't know why but, my eyes are fixed." Freddy said smiling at Bonnie. "So, are you your old self." Bonnie asked getting close to Freddy. Freddy started to heat up a little with Bonnie invading his personal space. "Why?" Freddy said getting away from Bonnie. Bonnie was so happy that Freddy was his normal self again. "It is you!" Bonnie said while jumping on top of Freddy. "Bonnie get off!" Freddy said while heating up. Bonnie couldn't help it, he just laughed and hugged Freddy tightly, making Freddy heat up a lot.

"I missed you" Bonnie said not letting go of Freddy.

* * *

Hey guys! Chapter 12 has been born, I don't know what I was going for with this chapter, but its done. On the contrary I have chapter 13 planned out nicely. I'm just gonna say it's going to be a good one. And let me say that this is not the last we see of Broken Down Freddy.

As always, please review my story, since you would be helping me a lot as a writer, and feel free to spot any typos that I may have missed. I'll happily correct them when I have the time to do so.

Chapter 13 will be uploaded soon.


	13. The Bite

Bonnie was extremely happy that they had old Freddy back. Freddy was caring, honest, happy, and funny as he always was. It was the middle of the night and Foxy was extremely nervous. It was his first time performing in front of people, since tomorrow there was going to be a big birthday party in the pizzeria. Freddy woke up and noticed and walked over to Foxy.

"You all right Foxy?" Freddy asked looking at Foxy with a smile. "Oh, Freddy, it's that I'd be a little nervous about tomorrow, that's all." Foxy said rubbing his hook. "Are you going to be alright?" Freddy asked grabbing one of Foxy's shoulders. "Yeah, I'd be alright." Foxy said reassuring Freddy. Freddy smiled at him and went back to the stage. It was raining hard outside and Foxy was still up.'

A lightning hit near the pizzeria, making Foxy jump in fear. Foxy was shaking terrified with the loud shock he heard. Freddy noticed that Foxy was extremly scared since he could hear Foxy's metalic pieces shaking. He got off stage once again. He walked over to Foxy and asked, "Foxy are you ok?" Freddy said grabing Foxy's shoulder. Foxy looked up and smiled. "Yeah, I'm ok, just a little bit cold." Foxy said still shaking." Freddy was about to walk away, but Foxy quickly said, "Um, Freddy." Freddy turned back around. "Yes Foxy?" Freddy said smiling at Foxy." Foxy started to heat up like Freddy did.

Freddy was surprised since he thought he was the only one who heated up. "Could you spend the night with me?" Foxy nervously said, still shaking. Freddy was surprised to Foxy's request. He started to heat up to. "Um, sure Foxy." Freddy said seating down besides Foxy." Freddy went to sleep, Foxy seeing it fit, he got close to Freddy and put his face on Freddy's chest.

Foxy stoped shaking feeling warmth and safety with Freddy. Freddy being asleep, hooked his arm around Foxy making him get closer to him. They both stayed like this the entire night.

Bonnie was the first one to wake up. He stood up and noticed that Freddy wasn't in his spot. He looked around and spotted Freddy in the Pirates Cove. He was curious to why Freddy was in the Pirates Cove. He walked up and peeked through the curtain. He was shocked to see Freddy and Foxy cuddled up together. This apparently made him jealous for some reason.

"Aww they're so cute together!" Chica screamed making Bonnie jump in panic. "Chica, what the heck!" Bonnie shouted looking back at Chica. Freddy and Foxy didn't wake up even with Bonnie and Chica's screaming. "What are you doing over here Bonnie?" Chica asked looking at Bonnie. "Umm, nothing." Bonnie said while closing th Pirates Cove curtain.

"Let's go eat." Bonnie said heading towards the kitchen. Chica followed looking really happy for some reason. After a few minutes Freddy and Foxy woke up. They both heated up and smiled at each other since Freddy was wraped around Foxy and Foxy was doing the same. "You wanna go eat?" Freddy said still smiling at Foxy. Foxy nodded. They both got up and went towards the kitchen.

Freddy and Foxy went to their table after going to the kitchen to get their boxes of pizza. They sat down with Bonnie and Chica, still a little heated up with last night. "Hey you two, did you sleep well last night?" Chica said with a smirk.

Both Freddy and Foxy heated up at that. They both looked at each other. "What do you mean Chica?" Freddy asked still heated up. "Well, you and Foxy were a little close together last night." Chica said smiling at both of them. Bonnie got up and went to the stage.

"Ay it be not what ye think las!" Foxy said now fully heated up. Chica started laughing at Freddy and Foxy's reaction. But Freddy got that feeling he once felt with Bonnie. He knew Foxy felt the same way. "Well let's go, we got a big show today." Freddy said getting up his chair.

Foxy forgot that there was going to be a birthday party today. He started to get really nervous. Freddy looked at Foxy noticing Foxy's nervousness. "Hey, it's gonna be alright buddy." Freddy said patting Foxy's back. Foxy nodded and then all of them went to the stage.

Bonnie had already taken his position on stage. Chica and Freddy also took their positions on stage, and Foxy went into Pirates Cove. Foxy was still nervous, Freddy got off stage and went to Foxy. "Hey Foxy, you still nervous." Freddy said, grabbing Foxy's shoulder.

Foxy nodded. "Well, whenever you get nervous, just look at me and I'll make sure everything is alright." Freddy said smiling at Foxy. Foxy started to tear up. "Thank ye Freddy!" Foxy said while hugging Freddy.

Freddy went back to his stage and took his position. The staff members opened up and started setting up for the birthday party. In couple of hours a bunch of kids started to enter the pizzeria.

The kids were very fond of the new pirate fox. Foxy got nervous at first, but he would then look at Freddy and Freddy would smile at him to tell him it was OK, which gave Foxy confidence.

Freddy was playing with a little boy, he didn't realize that the poster that Freddy had of him and Golden had fallen from inside his exoskeleton. The boy picked up the paper while accidently breaking it in the process.

At the moment Freddy saw that the boy had ripped the poster right in front of Freddy, he felt as if Golden was being taken away from him once more. Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy were doing their jobs until a big screamed got their attention.

The looked at were the scream had come from to see Freddy, both eye swirled up in black, with a kids frontal lobe in his mouth, and the boy who ripped the poster on the ground losing a lot of blood.

Freddy took a moment to realize what he just done. He dropped what he had in his mouth. He took a few steps back while the crowd was getting into a gigantic panic. Bonnie, Chica, and especially Foxy were starting at Freddy with a terrified look.

Freddy's eye were now flickering from blue and black and so on. Until they landed at their usual state. Freddy's right eye being black and his left being blue. The staff quickly deactivated Freddy before he could do anymore damage.

The birthday party ended at that. They took Freddy to the Parts and Service room to check up on Freddy. They were concerned that there was nothing wrong with him. They left it be since they couldn't do anything about it.

The only thing that they could do was implement a new rule to the pizzeria. A rule that would probably keep anyone from harms way, a rule that would affect Freddy and the rest animatronics.

Don't get close to Freddy.

Hey guys!!! Chapter 13 is here!!! Yay!!! I'm so tired right now, this chapter took a lot more time that I expected it to be. Considering the time is being uploaded.

But hey, at least I uploaded it right? Chapter 14 and 15 will probably be uploaded tomorrow since I already ended school. Giving me a lot more time for story making.

As always, please review my story since you would be helping me a lot as a writer, and feel free to spot any typos that I may have missed. I'll happily correct them whenever I have the time.


	14. Passed The Limit

Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy noticed the new big rule that was displayed all though out the pizzeria. They were all sad and shocked of the new rule, especially Bonnie and Foxy. Bonnie being Freddy's best friend and Foxy finding his new appreciation towards Freddy.

Chica was not that shocked to it seen how Freddy attacked that poor innocent boy.

All of the animatronics were waiting outside the Parts and Service room for Freddy to come out. They waited for a while, but Chica found it useless to keep waiting and left. Bonnie and Foxy kept waiting for a complete hour, but Freddy never came out.

Freddy stayed inside the Parts and Service room. The only thing that he could hear or think about was the screams and shrieks of the people and the little boy he hurt. He thought that none of the other would forgive him for it.

They still waited for Freddy to come out, until Foxy finally shouted, "Freddy please come on out, we'd be worries 'bout ya!!" Freddy still didn't think that it was a good idea to come out, but it was still inevitable. Freddy opened the door and walked out, passing Bonnie and Foxy.

"Freddy, wait up!!" Bonnie shouted while following Freddy. Foxy followed to, but closed the Parts and Service room before chasing after them. Freddy walked up to the stage and sat in one of it's corners. Bonnie and Foxy got up on stage and got closed to Freddy.

They couldn't get that close since Freddy said, "Don't get close to me, new rule remember." He didn't look at them while getting up. "Fred it's..." Bonnie said while getting close to Freddy. He was stopped when Freddy shouted, "Don't get close to me!""I don't want to hurt you!" He started to tear up while looking at the ground.

Bonnie and Foxy looked at each other worried for their friend. They finally noticed that Freddy's right eye was black again. Foxy was confused since he had never seen Freddy with one black and blue eye. "Um, Freddy, yer right eye be black, why?" Foxy said looking at Freddy's right eye.

Freddy looked up at Bonnie and Foxy, his right eye glitching around. Bonnie and Foxy got scared to Freddy's glitching eye. They thought that there was something wrong with him, but they heard the staff members complaining on what they were going to do since they didn't found any problems with him.

They quickly ran to their positions since the staff members were unlocking the front door. As soon as the staff members got in, Freddy's eye stopped glitching out.

The show started and the kids we're scared of Freddy since they saw the new rule implemented in the pizzeria and Freddy's black eye. Foxy was extremely nervous with the whole bunch of kids that wanted to play with Foxy.

He would look at Freddy to calm himself, but Freddy would just stay up on stage looking at the audience. Foxy tried his best but didn't do a good performance.

Bonnie was to worried about Freddy's new problem that he was facing right now. He was to worried to much to think about how well he was doing with his performance. Chica was doing her best since she didn't care that much about Freddy's problems.

The show ended before schedule and everyone left the pizzeria. The staff was complaining about the animatronics and their recent performance, and what were they going to do about it. And Bonnie overheard the conversation.

Bonnie stood in front of Freddy looking at him seriously. "What?" Freddy said while starring back at Bonnie. "You got to get yourself straight Freddy!" Bonnie said with full honesty. "Pardon?" Freddy said starting to mad.

Bonnie for up to Freddy's face. "I'm sick of you being this God danged emotional about everything!!""We need the old Freddy back!!""Where is the old Freddy!?" Bonnie shouted making sure Chica and Foxy heard.

"He died a long time ago..." Freddy said looking at the ground. Bonnie was to furious at Freddy at this point to process his words. "That Freddy died the same night he knew he had lost Golden forever..." Freddy said looking at Bonnie.

Freddy's eyes we're pure black. There was no emotion in his face. He looked dead for a strange reason. "If you don't mind I would like to be alone." Freddy said starting to walk off. "No!!""You don't get to walk away from this Freddy!!" Bonnie said grabbing Freddy by his shoulder and stopping him from moving.

"Let me go Bonnie..." Freddy said not looking at Bonnie. "No, you're not leaving!!" Bonnie said holding tightly of Freddy, not letting go. "I said, let me go!!" Freddy said while pushing Bonnie aside. Freddy's eye still their pure black color.

"If Golden could see you now, he would be so disappointed." Bonnie said getting up from the floor. That made Freddy crack, there was something in Bonnie's words that made him pass the line. Freddy's eyes were now so black you couldn't see any parts of his eyes, it was just darkness.

Freddy grabbed Bonnie by the throat and shouted. "How do you know what he wanted, you weren't there with him from the beggining!!!""You didn't even care that he died!!""He was my brother for f#@ks sake!!"

Bonnie just growled at Freddy. Freddy had passed his limit. He made a fist and was about to punch Bonnie in the face. He stopped when he felt a warm feeling that would calm him down. Foxy hugging him all heated up.

"Please stop Freddy, this aren't you." Foxy said begging Freddy to stop. Freddy let Bonnie go and Bonnie started coughing relentlessly. "I'm sorry." Freddy said while looking down at the ground. He pushed Foxy aside and ran towards the roof.

"Freddy, wait, please!!" Foxy said while chasing Freddy. Chica came up to Bonnie to see if he was OK. "Bonnie are you alright?!?!" Chica said looking extremely worried. "Yeah... I'm OK..." Bonnie said while coughing. His ear went up when he heard the roof door shutting closed.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!!!" Freddy, said while punching the ground. The color of his exoskeleton fading out with each punch. Foxy opened the roof door, seeing Freddy on the ground, he went towards him.

"Freddy are ye alright?" Foxy said touching Freddy's shoulder. Freddy flinched at the contact. Trying to get away from Foxy he quickly ran away from him. "Foxy stay back, I don't want to hurt you!!" Freddy shouted hiding in the corner.

Foxy walked towards him without being scared, since he knew Freddy wouldn't hurt him. He sat down beside him. Freddy just looked away from him. "Just stay away from me Foxy, I don't want to hurt you.""For some reason, when I'm near you, I feel, safe.""I feel like there's nothing to fear.""I..." Freddy said before being interrupted. Foxy hugged Freddy. "I love ye to Freddy." Foxy said heating up.

Freddy started to cry due to Foxy's kindness. He was wondering why would Foxy care about him even though of all the horrible things he'd done. Freddy just let Foxy hug him. "Foxy I..." Freddy said before being interrupted by Foxy. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Foxy said tightening his grip on Freddy.

Hey so... Chapter 14, yay!!! This was not planned out as I wanted it to be, but hey, when my mind gets thinking, it cannot be stopped.

This chapter was kinda weird if I say so myself. I did not expect the whole Freddy and Foxy thing to happen, but for a reason, I ship it. What would be their name? Frexy, Foddie, Froxy, or Froddie? I don't even know!!!

As always, please review my story since it would help me out as a writer a lot. Also feel free to spot any typos that I may had missed. I will happily correct them whenever I have the chance.


End file.
